


How A Monster Falls In Love

by Semoka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fell in love with Gabriel on the 2nd of May when he found out he was alive enough for him to get the chance.</p><p> </p><p>Sam realized he was in love with Gabriel on the 3rd of May when he was laying in bed and couldn’t get the arch out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Sam realized he wasn’t allowed to love Gabriel ten minutes after he realized he loved him, along with realizing Gabriel would never love someone like him. </p><p> </p><p>Sam pushed Gabriel away on December 13th when Gabriel confessed he loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How A Monster Falls In Love

Sam fell in love with Gabriel on the 2nd of May when he found out he was alive enough for him to get the chance. *** **  
**

Sam was woken up by a supposedly dead archangel appearing in his room with a high pitch ringing that forced Sam to cover his ears as he buried his face in his pillow. When the ringing stopped he cautiously uncovered his ears and looked at the sight at the end of his bed. Gabe was standing there, bruised and battered. He didn’t look severely injured though, a good sign.

 

"Hey there Samoose, happy birthday." Was all Gabriel said before collapsing. So much for not being severely injured. Sam got out of bed, most likely useless gun in hand, and carefully approached the unconscious figure on the floor. He nudged the archangel with his foot and Gabriel didn’t move an inch. At least not until Sam got startled by Dean and Castiel barging in the room, the former screaming and ended up kicking him. 

"Dean." Sam tried.

"Did you see what that ringing was? Cas said it was an angel. Are you okay? Dammit Sammy, your ears are ble-" The older Winchester was bombarding Sam with questions a mile a minute. 

"Dean!" Sam tried again and Dean’s mouth snapped close, concerned and confused look still in place.

Sam didn’t speak, just pointed at Gabriel with bitchface #3476,  'How-Are-You-Not-Noticing-This'   When Dean looked down at where Sam was pointing his eyes went wide at the unconscious Gabriel. 

"What the fuck?!" **  
**

*** **  
**

Gabriel woke up a couple hours later in a haze. He groaned and pressed his hands to his eyes. His head hurt worse than that time he got drunk on mead, and he couldn’t seem to heal it away either. He stayed like that for a few moments before removing his hands and blinking a few times. He internally screamed in surprise when the first thing he saw was Castiel, Sam, and Dean were all leaning over him but outwardly he smirked. "Are we having an surprise orgy? Not that I'm complaining but I'm more of a single moose kind of guy." He said with a wink at a blushing Sam.

"Yep, he's good." Dean muttered, standing up straight. Sam stood as well leaving Castiel the only one still leaning over Gabriel. Dean did a double take at him and gave an "secret" appreciative glance at Cas's behind.

"You checking out my little brother, Winchester?" Gabriel asked, curiosity and amusement in his eyes while a serious expression painted his face.

"What?! No!" Dean denied. "No, why would you even- Just no." 

"The lady doth protest to much." Gabriel said, just before Castiel said, "I feel your eyes on my ass, Dean." He still was not standing until Dean grabbed the back of his trench coat and pulled him up. 

"Dammit Cas." **  
**

*** **  
**

Sam was gathering ingredients to make a sandwich in the kitchen when Gabriel found him for the third time that day. "Whatcha making?" Gabriel asked, leaning against the corner.

"Why are you still here?" Sam ignored Gabriel's question in favor of his own.

"I asked first." Gabriel defended. Sam signed and turned to Gabriel.

"I'm making a ham and cheese sandwich. Your turn." Sam crossed his arms and waited.

"I'm still here cause I like watching your ass." Gabriel teased, trademark eyebrow waggle present. Sam scoffed in response before going back to making his sandwich. He was  not blushing, he wasn’t. 

“Tell me the real reason, Gabe.” Sam didn't ask this time. 

“Oo, A nickname. I like it. And that is the real reason, kiddo.” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s ass jokingly and laughed. When Sam turned around swinging with a red face, the archangel had already flown away. 

Sam immediately felt a loss in his heart, though he ignored it and went on with is day.

***   
***

Sam realized he was in love with Gabriel on the 3rd of May when he was laying in bed and couldn’t get the arch out of his mind.

He couldn’t even distract himself. Dean and Castiel were already in bed - He really didn’t want to see what they might have been doing - so there was no one for him to go and talk to. There were no books to read, he’d read the ones that interested him in the gigantic library. He had nothing to take his mind off the little ball of tricks and candy named Gabriel. 

Sam wasn’t even thinking of the Gabriel he knew in Mystery Spot and in TV land. He was thinking of the Gabriel that sacrificed himself at the Elysian Fields Hotel, the Gabriel inside that DVD, that Gabriel that he saw the other day. He was thinking of the archangel/trickster that ate candy and smiled and laughed. 

Gabriel’s laugh. Oh god, Gabriel’s smile. The way his eyes shone when his smile was genuine. The way his laugh reminded Sam of bells. The way that the simple thought of Gabriel made him smile inside and out.

The tallest Winchester rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, frustrated groan slipping out. He could not physically stop thinking of Gabriel. He’d rather be hallucinating Lucifer again at this point, just to take his mind off it. The worst part was he couldn’t figure out why he was thinking about Gabriel like that. 

Sam was suddenly sitting up and gripping the pillow. “ Shit .” He whispered to the empty room.

“I’m in love with Gabriel.”   
***

Sam realized he wasn’t allowed to love Gabriel ten minutes after he realized he loved him, along with realizing Gabriel would never love someone like him. 

Sam was a monster, the boy with demon blood. Sam was the kid who released Lucifer from the cage. Sam was the guy who forced Gabriel to try and kill his brother. Sam was the guy who got Gabriel killed by his brother. Sam was the guy who said Yes to Lucifer. Sam was the guy who should still be in the cage. 

Sam was the kid whose heart wouldn’t learn his lesson and was going to love Gabriel anyway.

***   
***

Sam pushed Gabriel away on December 13th when Gabriel confessed he loved him.

Dean and him had decided to hunt a pair of werewolves that we’re tearing up upstate New York.  Normally that wouldn’t be a problem and would be actually a pretty medium level hunt. There were three reasons why the hunt turned out horrible for Sam, despite killing the werewolves.

Reason one, there was about three feet of snow and ice on the ground.

Reason two, the werewolves ran over the ice covered lake.

Reason three, Sam fell through said ice and was currently half in the water, upper body laid out on the thicker ice. He couldn’t pull himself up either which sucked.

Sam heard footsteps running towards him, and closed his eyes. Dean was coming, Dean would get him out the rest of the way. He tried to open his eyes again when the footsteps were getting muffled and found he couldn’t. His thoughts were starting to slur and become muddled. He couldn’t feel anymore, everything was numb. He half-registered when he was being pulled out of the ice considering the fact said ice scraped his stomach as he was lifted.

“Dean...m’cold.” Was all he could slur out before he slipped unconscious, barley hearing another voice call out his name. **  
**

***

Sam woke up to Gabriel glaring at him from the seat next to his bed and immediately tried to remember how he fucked up this time. When he couldn’t remember anything he just stared at Gabriel, hoping for an answer. 

“You’re an idiot and and asshole, WInchester.” Gabriel growled. 

So much for an answer.

“What happened?” Sam asked, leaning up on his elbows.

“What happened? You wanna know what happened?” Gabriel was practically yelling and stood up, running a hand through his hair. “You almost died of hypothermic shock!”

“Why are you so angry?” Sam was sitting up straight now, glaring right back at Gabriel. So what he if almost died, that happens once a week.

“I could have fucking lost you, Sam! That’s why I’m so angry. I can’t exactly follow you to the amusement park upstairs. I lost my all access pass a long time ago.” Gabriel yelled. He took a breath and smiled bitterly before turning away from Sam.

“Why do you even care?!” Sam asked, swinging his legs off the bed to stand. 

“I CARE BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, ASSHOLE.”

**  
  
  
**

It took a few minutes before Sam’s brain got back with the program.  It was a trick. It had to be a trick. Gabriel couldn’t love Sam, couldn't love the monster that Sam was. Gabriel must have found out Sam loved him and is going to laugh in his face. Sam wasn’t going to fall for it.

So Sam laughed, broken and bitter. "You love me? That's rich. Even if you really did love me, you think I could love you back? You're a monster, Gabriel, a monster." Sam was lying through his gritted teeth. At the broken look on Gabriel's face he wanted nothing more than to scoop the archangel in his arms and never let go. He couldn't though, he shouldn't, he wouldn't. He knew that Gabriel was faking and just wanted to prove he was the monster, not the holy embodiment of pure standing in front of him. Nothing as broken and hell-tainted as Sam Winchester deserved an archangel. He turned away from the archangel. He wouldn't fall for Gabriel's stupid trick and he wouldn't let it show how much he wanted him. 

" Idiot ...he hates you even more now." It has whispered and Sam doubted Gabriel even registered saying it out-loud. It made Sam freeze and turn back around slowly, like a scared animal facing it's predator. 

Instead of the expected shrug and an  Almost-Gotcha!  smile, Gabriel looked down at his feet with slumped shoulders.  "Pray if you need me, Sam. I'll get out of your hair." He said quietly, sounding nothing like the trickster Sam knew.

That’s when Sam realized Gabriel was telling the truth, that Gabriel wasn’t tricking him. It was too late though, the archangel had flown away with the fluttering sound if wings.  Sam had made the love of his life run away and all he could do was fall to his knees, whispering Gabriel’s name over and over, still not feeling worthy enough to be saying it. 

Eventually though, Sam got back into bed. He tossed and turned for a bit before falling into a restless sleep. **  
**


End file.
